Disney Super Speedway
Disney Super Speedway is a kart-racing game featuring characters from various Disney animated series, including Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, and Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. There are 13 unlockable characters. The player starts with Phineas, Milo, and Kick, but have to buy the other characters for 3500 coins. However, the game can also be played online, though the game cannot be saved. The game was released November 30, 2012 for Apple iOS systems, as well as for PC in the form of a browser game on the official Disney XD and Disney Channel websites. Gameplay The controls for the PC version are as follows: *Left and right arrow keys - to turn the cart *Spacebar - to use a powerup *B key - to buy a powerup for 50 tokens during a race *V key - to slide around corners (Holding the V key down fills the drift bar.) Circuits Newbie *Kick Butt! *Doof's Tower *Freshwater High Pro *Bus Jumper *Danville River *Hokey Poke Master *Dirt Devils *Danville Arena *Fishtankia Achievements Tracks #'Ultimate Champion' - Finish first place in all races. #'Not Such a Newbie' - You have unlocked the difficulty toggle for the Newbie Circuit. #'A Real Contender' - You have unlocked the difficulty toggle for the Pro Circuit. #'Join the Big Leagues' - Finish 3rd or better in all Master Circuit tracks. #'First In Class' - Finish 1st place on Freshwater High #'Fishmonger' - Finish 1st place on Hokey Poke #'Hooked On Winning' - Finish 1st place on Fishtankia #'Kick it up a Notch!' - Finish 1st place on Kick Butt! #'Epic Win' - Finish 1st place on Bus Jumper #'Time to Kick Buttowski!' - Finish 1st place on Dirt Devils #'Where's Perry?' - Finish 1st place on Doof's Tower #'Win-Inator' - Finish 1st place on Danville River #'Summer Belongs to You' - Finish 1st place on Danville Arena #'First in Class (Easy)' - Place 3rd or better on Freshwater High on Easy. #'First in Class (Hard)' - Place 3rd or better on Freshwater High on Hard. #'First in Class (Medium)' - Place 3rd or better on Freshwater High on Medium. #'First in Class (Ultra)' - Place 3rd or better on Freshwater High on Ultra Hard. #'Fishmonger (Easy)' - Place 3rd or better on Hokey Poke on Easy. #'Fishmonger (Hard)' - Place 3rd or better on Hokey Poke on Hard. #'Fishmonger (Medium)' - Place 3rd or better on Hokey Poke on Medium. #'Fishmonger (Ultra)' - Place 3rd or better on Hokey Poke on Ultra Hard. #'Hooked on Winning (Easy)' - Place 3rd or better on Fishtankia on Easy. #'Hooked on Winning (Hard)' - Place 3rd or better on Fishtankia on Hard. #'Hooked on Winning (Medium)' - Place 3rd or better on Fishtankia on Medium. #'Hooked on Winning (Ultra)' - Place 3rd or better on Fishtankia on Ultra Hard. #'Kick it up a Notch! (Easy)' - Place 3rd or better on Kick Butt! on Easy. #'Kick it up a Notch! (Hard)' - Place 3rd or better on Kick Butt! on Hard. #'Kick it up a Notch! (Medium)' - Place 3rd or better on Kick Butt! on Medium. #'Kick it up a Notch! (Ultra)' - Place 3rd or better on Kick Butt! on Ultra Hard. #'Epic Win (Easy)' - Place 3rd or better on Bus Jumper on Easy. #'Epic Win (Hard)' - Place 3rd or better on Bus Jumper on Medium. #'Epic Win (Medium)' - Place 3rd or better on Bus Jumper on Medium. #'Epic Win (Ultra)' - Place 3rd or better on Bus Jumper on Ultra Hard. #'Time to Kick Buttowski! (Easy)' - Place 3rd or better on Dirt Devils on Easy. #'Time to Kick Buttowski! (Hard)' - Place 3rd or better on Dirt Devils on Hard. #'Time to Kick Buttowski! (Medium)' - Place 3rd or better on Dirt Devils on Medium. #'Time to Kick Buttowski! (Ultra)' - Place 3rd or better on Dirt Devils on Ultra Hard. #'Where's Perry? (Easy)' - Place 3rd or better on Doof's Tower on Easy. #'Where's Perry? (Hard)' - Place 3rd or better on Doof's Tower on Hard. #'Where's Perry? (Medium)' - Place 3rd or better on Doof's Tower on Medium. #'Where's Perry? (Ultra)' - Place 3rd or better on Doof's Tower on Ultra Hard. #'Win-Inator (Easy)' - Place 3rd or better on Danville River on Easy. #'Win-Inator (Hard)' - Place 3rd or better on Danville River with hard difficulty. #'Win-Inator (Medium)' - Place 3rd or better on Danville River on Medium. #'Win-Inator (Ultra)' - Place 3rd or better on Danville River on Ultra Hard. #'Summer Belongs to You (Easy)' - Place 3rd or better on Danville Arena on Easy. #'Summer Belongs to You (Hard)' - Place 3rd or better on Danville Arena on Hard. #'Summer Belongs to You (Medium)' - Place 3rd or better on Danville Arena on Medium. #'Summer Belongs to You (Ultra)' - Place 3rd or better on Danville Arena on Ultra Hard. Coins #'Spare Change' - Have a coin balance of 1,000 or more. #'Disposable Income' - Have a coin balance of 10,000 or more. #'Flithy Rich' - Have a coin balance of 100,000 or more. #'Little Spender' - Spend 1000 coins over your lifetime. #'Big Spender' - Spend 10,000 coins over your lifetime. #'Mega Spender' - Spend 100,000 coins over your lifetime. Stunts #'Catch Some Air' - Spend 1 minute in the air over your lifetime. #'Frequent Flyer' - Spend 2 minutes in the air over your lifetime. #'Aviator' - Spend 5 minutes in the air over your lifetime. #'First Place in Elimination' - Finish 1st place in an Elimination Race. #'Do It Backwards' - Cross the finish line backwards. #'Super Power Free!' - Finish 1st in a race without using powerups #'Power Free!' - Place in a race without using powerups #'Slide 'n Slip' - Drift boost 5 times in one race. Misc. #'Paint Your Wagon' - Get a paint job on one of your cart parts. #'Ultimate Racer' - Complete all achievements. #'Traker Pull' - Equip the Traker 3000, and all level 3 parts. #'Like A Boss' - Equip The Beast, and all level 6 parts. #'Be Mine!' - Hit 20 opponents with a mine over your lifetime. #'Explodey' - Hit 50 opponents with a mine over your lifetime. #'You're the Bomb' - Hit 100 opponents with a mine over your lifetime. #'Super Power' - Collect 20 powerups over your lifetime. #'Mega Super Power' - Collect 50 powerups over your lifetime. #'Real Ultimate Power' - Collect 100 powerups over your lifetime. #'Power Hungry (x20)' - Purchase 20 powerups while racing over your lifetime. #'Power Hungry (x50)' - Purchase 50 powerups while racing over your lifetime. #'Power Hungry (x100)' - Purchase 100 powerups while racing over your lifetime. #'Heat Seeker' - Hit 20 opponents with a rocket over your lifetime. #'Bunker Buster' - Hit 50 opponents with a rocket over your lifetime. #'Master of Disaster' - Hit 100 opponents with a rocket over your lifetime. #'Kart Connoisseur' - Unlock all Cart Bodies #'I LIKE SCOOPS' - Unlock all Cart Scoops #'Spoiler Alert!' - Unlock all Cart Spoilers #'Thrusters Full!' - Unlock all Cart Thrusters #'Pop a Wheelie' - Unlock all Cart Wheels #'Super Popular!' - Unlock all Characters #'Freshwater Reunion' - Unlock all Fishhooks Characters #'Just West of Weird' - Unlock all Gravity Falls Characters #'Mellowbrook Mayhem' - Unlock all Kick Characters #'Endless Summer' - Unlock all Phineas and Ferb Characters #'Power Trip' - Use all the combos of Double Powerups #'Boost Bandit' - Pickup 3 boosts in one race. #'Minefield' - Pickup 3 mines in one race. #'Rocketeer' - Pickup 3 rockets in one race. #'Shields up!' - Pickup 3 shields in one race. #'Double Boost' - Use a double booster powerup. #'Double Mine' - Use a double mine powerup. #'Double Rocket' - Use a double rocket powerup. #'Double Shield' - Use a double shield powerup. #'Hard To Follow' - Hit 3 opponents with mines in one race. #'Ballistic Bandit' - Hit 3 opponents with rockets in one race. #'Hah!' - Drive through an opponent using a double shield smash Press Release Disney/ABC Television Group’s Digital Media Team Launches 'Disney Super Speedway” App for iPhone, iPad and iPod touch–''' Fans Can Burn Rubber As Animated Characters From Popular Disney Channel and Disney XD Shows, Including “Phineas and Ferb,” “Gravity Falls,” “Fish Hooks,” “Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja,” “Kick Buttowski – Suburban Daredevil” and “Motorcity” – – Game Is Also Available Online at DisneyChannel.com/Race and DisneyXD.com/Race – Cupertino, CA – December 05, 2012 - Disney/ABC Television Group’s Digital Media team is launching “Disney Super Speedway,” a new racer game for iPhone, iPad and iPod touch. Fans can burn rubber as animated characters from hit Disney Channel animated series, including ”Phineas and Ferb,” “Gravity Falls” and “Fish Hooks,” and Disney XD’s “Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja,” “Kick Buttowski – Suburban Daredevil” and “Motorcity.” The game is also available at DisneyChannel.com/Race and DisneyXD.com/Race. Fans can choose to start out as one of three characters: Phineas from “Phineas and Ferb,” Kick from “Kick Buttowski – Suburban Daredevil,” or Milo from “Fish Hooks,” and can earn credits that unlock additional characters, including Ferb and Agent P (“Phineas and Ferb”), Dipper and Mabel (“Gravity Falls”), Bea and Oscar (“Fish Hooks”), Randy (“Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja”), Brad and Gunther (“Kick Buttowski – Suburban Daredevil”) and Mike (“Motorcity”). There are three circuits and 9 different tracks for players to master, with opportunities along the way to unlock new challenges. Players can get ahead by accessing power ups, as well as earning upgrades for their vehicles like stylized body design, enhanced tires, spoilers, thrusters and scoops. App users can also buy in-game tokens to get upgrades and additional characters. Token packs range in price from .99 cents to $9.99, and are available through In-App Purchase. Disney/ABC Television Group’s Digital Media team has launched several new groundbreaking apps recently that have been a hit with kids and parents. “Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Road Rally Appisode” is the first in a series of full length shows for iPad that feature an unprecedented level of interactivity. It recently won the 2012 Mobile Excellence Award for Best Content Extension Made for Mobile. “WATCH Disney Channel,” “WATCH Disney Junior” and “WATCH Disney XD,” make full length episodes of popular shows available on iPhone, iPad and iPod touch. Comcast Xfinity customers can access live feeds of the networks, as well as access to first looks and sneak peeks. With “Jake’s Never Land Pirate School” kids can become completely immersed in Never Land, completing pirate-themed challenges presented in Sailing, Pirate Band, Map and Spyglass and Pixie Dust classes. Another favorite is “Fish Hooks,” physics-based puzzle game that features Milo the fish and a host of his aquatic friends from Freshwater High. In the game, the ever “crabby” Randy Pincherson lives up to his mischievous ways, challenging Milo to an elaborate obstacle course game. The Disney Super Speedway App is available for free from the App Store on iPhone, iPad and iPod touch or at www.itunes.com/appstore/. Background Information *First crossover game involving Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, Motorcity, and Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. *The tracks have an instermental of their theme songs for their race. Continuity *This is the seconds time a crossover game with Phineas and Ferb as well as Kick Buttowski is created. ("Summer Balloon Battle Royale") Gallery and characters in the game Mabel_Perry_Randy_Speedway.jpeg|Mabel, Perry, and Randy racers Perry VG.JPG|Perry the Platypus, Phineas and Ferb (unlockable) Bea VG.JPG|Bea Goldfishberg, Fish Hooks (unlockable) Brad VG.JPG|Brad Buttowski, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (unlockable) Dipper VG.JPG|Dipper Pines, Gravity Falls (unlockable) Ferb VG.JPG|Ferb Fletcher, Phineas and Ferb (unlockable) Gunther VG.JPG|Gunther Magnuson, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (unlockable) Kick VG.JPG|Kick Buttowski, Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Mabel VG.JPG|Mabel Pines, Gravity Falls (unlockable) Milo VG.JPG|Milo Fishtooth, Fish Hooks Mike VG.JPG|Mike Chilton, Motorcity (unlockable) Ocsar VG.JPG|Oscar Fishtooth, Fish Hooks (unlockable) Phineas VG.JPG|Phineas Flynn, Phineas and Ferb Rany VG.JPG|Randy Cunningham, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (unlockable) Category:Video games Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Fish Hooks Category:2012 video games Category:Online games Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Gravity Falls